User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Blackthorn Incident: Chapter 3
I must say a few things: Sorry about the strange boldness of the font, for some reason it does that when I copy and paste the chapters from my Google Doc. Also, if anyone wants to see the chapters before they are released here, give me your email account and I'll share the doc for you to see. Also, this chapter is an exposition chapter, so don't be disappointed by the lack of action. Enjoy. Chapter 3: Welcome to Blackthorn Asylum Jack awoke with a start. He looked around, and found himself back in the carriage. Jack heard the strange noise again, and found it to be Amelia snoring directly into his ear. He then saw that Michael was staring at him strangely. “What?” Michael continued staring at him, but said, “You were saying some strange things in your dream. Before you woke up, you said something in a language I didn’t recognize. At least you woke up with good timing, we’re here.” “But you said that it was 15 minutes until we got there. I was only asleep for five maximum.” Michael looked at him in bewilderment, “You were asleep for the entire time. Amelia stayed up longer than you did, which is surprising.” The carriage stopped, and michael stood up and said, “Well, we’ve finally arrived.” Michael stepped out of the carriage, while Jack roused Amelia from her sleep. They stepped out as well and took in the first sights of Blackthorn Asylum. “Well, it certainly fits the name Blackthorn.” Amelia said with a grimace. Blackthorn Asylum stood in the darkness, illuminated only by the almost greenish glow of the moon. Its spires and architecture resembled Yharnam’s, but seemed far more sinister. Jack, Michael, and Amelia looked at each other, then they proceeded past the gates and entered the main facility. It was a pleasant plaza filled with workers restoring the room, but they were too busy to welcome the group. But then a man in a constable’s garb came forward to welcome them. “You must be the ones the Church sent recently. Name’s Chris, and I’m the chief of staff around here.” Chris shook each person’s hand and kissed Amelia’s. Jack got a good look at him. He was handsome, with his blonde hair drawn back and a neatly trimmed beard. Chris continued on, “Over there in the corner is John Hedges, our chief of security. Strong man, but he’s rather brutish with his words. I swear that man cannot help but swear every sentence sometimes.” Jack laughed and when Chris gave him a confused look, he said, “It’s nothing. I just have some experience with people like that.” Chris nodded reluctantly, then began to give them a tour. “While we have been here for a few months, we are still finding strange things every day. Yesterday, we were just adjusting a wall, and we found an entire Scourge Beast skeleton in it. No idea how it got there.” He said with a chuckle. They arrived at a lavish office, with warm lighting and comfy furniture. Chris stood in the doorway and said, “This is the Director’s office. Would you like to make yourself comfortable Mr. Knight?” Michael smiled and sat at his new desk. “I’ll just settle in here Jack, if that’s fine with you.” Jack nodded and followed Chris, who had continued walking. “Where are we proceeding to Chris?” Jack asked as they walked through a large courtyard filled with barren trees. Chris turned and replied with, “We’re going to the infirmary, just so you get a feeling for the facilities.” Jack nodded in approval. The infirmary was bustling, with nurses rushing from patient to patient. Chris said, “Apologies for the activity. We just finished putting down a riot when you got here. It was brutal, but what can you expect from a bunch of blood-mad lunatics?” They arrived at another office, again very lavish, with a desk, a table, and a comfy chair and couch. Chris turned and said, “Welcome to the office of the Head Nurse. And now it belongs to this lovely young lady.” Amelia giggled and walked in while saying, “You flatter. But I won’t stop you.” She kissed Jack and then laid on the couch and promptly fell asleep with a snore. Jack and Chris walked alone down the multiple hallways of Blackthorn, but Jack stopped when he saw a door that seemed to lead down. “Where does that lead?” Chris grimaced, then said, “I’ll give you a tour of that place when you’re more settled in. That’s the Cellar Ward, and only authorized personnel are allowed to go down there.” Then he restored his smile as they arrived to the final office. This one had a much colder lighting scheme, and Jack felt much more at home here. It had a stand to display armor, and even a tank for fish. The desk was made up of dark wood, and as Jack ran his hand over it, he was pleasantly surprised by how smooth it was. “I hope you like it, because it now belongs to you, the new Chief Researcher.” Jack sat at his desk and smiled. He was going to get used to this setup. Category:Blog posts